


吻

by 52PJS



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/52PJS/pseuds/52PJS
Relationships: Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk/Henry Lau
Kudos: 3





	吻

“借此机会Henry和道英变得更加亲近了”  
利特脸上挂着微笑，心里却有些不是滋味地调侃刚刚强迫师弟BOBO的Henry，虽然明知道是节目的效果但还是有些不由自主地泛酸。再加上这小家伙天天拒绝和自己在外营业，还时不时瞎凑合别的弟弟站83line，实在是让人不爽。  
“好的，哥！我也给你亲！”  
Henry看着特哥眼底明显的不爽的时候就觉得情况不太妙，赶紧凑上前打算安慰安慰哥哥，以免最后受罪的还是自己。这个哥哥看上去对谁都温柔人妻的模样，实际上不仅一身腱子肉，在床上发起狂来也是凶狠的像一头猛兽。  
他装着一副要亲上去的模样凑近特哥，想着就和李道英一样就亲亲脸就好了。  
哪曾想到，利特猛然一转头，Henry就结结实实的亲在了他的唇上。虽然只是一瞬间的接受，两人立马分开了，但是也架不住两个人脑海内疯狂的联想。Henry不知是因为一直说话还是室内太干的原因有些干燥，但是感受得更多的是触感的柔软和随着对方的靠近而闻到的淡淡的黑莓与月桂的香味，他忍不住微微低头舔了舔嘴唇。Henry自以为躲得很好没有被人看到，但是在利特的角度，他的小动作简直是一览无余。利特深吸一口气将冲动压下，咬着唇冲看了一眼偷偷用余光打量他的Henry挑了挑眉，按时对方晚上有的他受的，Henry赶紧转开头假装自己什么都没看到。节目就在利特面上一脸淡然的cue流程念结束语，Henry想七想八，李道英对于突如其来诡异的氛围一脸迷茫中结束了。  
趁着利特被pd拦住聊节目内容的时候，Henry偷偷自己先离开了录制间。回去的路上，Henry一路都在和送自己回家的经纪人“纠缠”  
“我今天晚上和明天一整天真的没有行程吗？”  
“真的没有，第15遍了，别想着躲特哥了，你躲不过的”  
“我不是！我没有！……宗勋你说我要不去酒店住两天？”  
“……那你就等着一个月都别想赶行程了”  
“你是看不起你哥我吗？”  
“嗯”  
“…”  
为了延长到家的时间中途两人还拐去吃了一顿参鸡汤，当车子停在熟悉的地下车库时，Henry磨磨蹭蹭、一脸不情愿的下了车，甚至还想和经纪人撒撒娇看能不能去借住两天。  
突然，一只手揽过他的肩膀强制性的改变了他的行动方向，刚想挣扎就闻到了熟悉的气息，顿时乖巧的跟着手的主人走进了单元楼。  
“宗勋回去的路上注意安全”  
“好的特哥，回头见”  
利特揽着人往家走，一路无言，Henry看着他的脸色嘴唇动了动，但最后仍是一句话没敢说。回到家关上门脱了鞋将包往旁边一扔，利特将Henry狠狠按在了旁边的鞋柜上，手虚掐着他的脖子  
“想跑去哪里？嗯？”  
“哥，我…你听我说…”  
“你说”  
“我…我只是太饿了和宗勋去吃了个饭而已”Henry甚至在心里悄悄为自己的灵光一闪点了个赞  
“呵”撇了撇嘴，面前这人说的利特半个字都不相信。“看来你是不吃点苦头不长记性了”他改成掐住对方的下巴，吻住了人。另一只手解开了皮带探进去。Henry感受到了他的动作不自觉的想合拢双腿阻止他，却被早已插入两腿间的膝盖顶开，甚至还因为胯间恶意的磨蹭软了腿，不住地往下滑。  
“唔…哥…不要…”Henry摇晃头想要逃离对方的钳制。  
然而，从现场结束的逃离直到刚刚这一系列的行为在利特眼里却是从一开始的情趣情景扮演倒变成了一种变相的拒绝。心里暗暗叹了口气想着还是不要把孩子管得太紧了，本来就只是普通的前后辈关系加上综艺效果罢了，反而是自己一时糊涂较真了。他松开手有些失落的揉了揉Henry的头发。“哥今天有些累了心情不太好，吓着你了吧？我记得今天你也赶了4个通告，肯定累狠了，赶紧去换个衣服洗个澡休息吧。”  
正玩的起劲的Henry被突如其来的打断整得发懵，看着已经开始弯腰开始收拾东西的特哥脑子飞速转动，回忆自己到底做了什么。联想到刚才特哥说的话，迅速反应过来“特哥！哥！哥！你看看我，我没被吓着！”  
“那正好…接着把之前的做完吧~”一转身利特又把Henry摁倒在了沙发上，Henry这才发现他特哥脸上挂着和狐狸一样的笑容。  
“哥~你骗唔…”话还没说完就被温柔的气息包围，Henry有些不甘心的推了推压在身上的人，轻微的力道并没有引起对方的注意力，反而在不经意间唇齿之间的温存进一步扰乱了他的气息。  
感觉到身下的人有些喘不上气，利特微微离开了他的唇。看着Henry含着水光的眼睛，轻轻的在唇上留下一个又一个的吻，两人的呼吸交缠在一起。一路向下，他解开了衣扣，在对方的身体上留下了自己的痕迹，感受着人随着自己的动作渐渐复苏的欲望。他停下动作，在Henry疑惑的目光中，拉着Henry的手，引导人为自己解开身上的衣物，同时也为对方除去两人之间最后的障碍。  
当赤裸的肌肤紧紧的贴在一起时，两人都发出了一声喟叹，他们都仿佛肌肤渴望症患者，终于与渴望已久的人紧紧的贴在一起。利特从茶几的下方掏出润滑剂倒出些许，在手心微微捂热才试探着用一指将润滑剂引入人的后穴，即使如此液体的温度比体内的温度仍是低了许多。甫一进入Henry就被刺激的浑身一抖，利特低头在他的胸前舔吻，逗弄着他胸前的红樱，手上的动作却丝毫不见减慢，不断的寻找着他的敏感点。  
“哥…嗯…好冷…啊！”猝不及防的动作带来的快感沿着神经直直的刺入脑海中，无法掩饰的呻吟声昭示着秘密被对方发现。利特顿了一下，在Henry疑惑的目光中勾起一抹微笑，不同于面对媒体时公式化的笑容反射性的引起了Henry的警戒心，他立即夹紧腿试图阻止对方接下来的动作，却将对方的手直接夹在了两腿之间。  
“看来Henry很欢迎我呀~”故意无视Henry带着求饶的目光，利特借机加入一根手指，开始攻城略地。  
“哥哥…嗯…不要了…啊…”Henry一边拒绝一边微微抬起腿抵住对方的身体，试图抗拒这令人疯狂的快感。  
“Henry乖…快了…”说话间利特又加入一根手指，同时抵住人的肩膀，微微压制住带着些许反抗的动作。当四根手指也顺畅的在人体内进出时，他才停下动作，此时两人身上都出了一层薄汗。  
“…哥？”微喘着，Henry看着停在上方的人，那双笑起来像是半轮明月的眼睛现在满满的都被自己的身影填满，温柔的述说着爱意，仿佛被古时妖精迷惑的书生，他伸出双手搂住人的脖子主动吻了上去。而利特仿佛早已料到了这个结果，一挺身进入了人的身体。  
“唔！”即使是已经耐心开拓过的身体仍然不能够适应被填满的酸胀感，只是还未出口的声音被人堵住，无法表达自己的意愿，被动的承受着下身夹杂着快感的酸胀。  
“Henry…很久没做…嗯…都不适应了”利特撇过头凑在人的耳边喘息着耳语。气流阵阵吹入耳蜗，Henry忍不住微微侧头，抵住对方的唇角。  
“还不是…嗯…因为哥你…嗯啊…太忙了”  
“是哥的错…哥这就补偿你”随着话音落下，体内的动作变得更加深入有力，仿佛要将自己的形状烙印在对方的体内。一下又一下撞在敏感点上，快感逐渐占据了脑海，Henry无暇顾及其他，只是遵从本能的紧紧抱住对方。  
随着一下狠狠地撞击一阵白光在眼前出现，Henry达到了高潮，后穴也紧缩着压迫体内的侵入者，利特闷哼一声抽出自己的肉棒，射在了Henry的腹部。  
抽出一旁的纸巾，利特仔细的擦拭着两人的身体，Henry忍不住抱住对方。“哥，你太瘦了，要多吃点呀！”利特挑了挑眉，一把抱起Henry往浴室走去。  
“哥这是肌肉，倒是你该多和哥去锻炼了。”  
今天也是被大哥哥怼的一天呢！


End file.
